


“I feel hope (Deep in my bones) Tomorrow will be beautiful”

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
Genre: (There’s either a reference of Zelink or just them being friends I’m leaving it up to y’all), (same as which Zelda it is haha), Angst, First Game Link, Ganon’s cultists are probably muscle men after runnin’ after this mad-fast kiddo, Gen, Literally only 663 words long, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, References to Depression, Short One Shot, Starvation, Tags Are Hard, briefly edited, kiddo doesn’t give up (speech) ™, more of a study of sorts, the legend of zelda - Freeform, this is not exactly a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A very short One Shot of the one and only kiddo Link. (No plots, just some thoughts.)First AO3 post.(AKA: I don’t write much. This is the result.)For anyone interested, the title quote is from the song Seven, by Sleeping At Last.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	“I feel hope (Deep in my bones) Tomorrow will be beautiful”

**Author's Note:**

> As you know (I really do hope), The Legend of Zelda is _not_ mine and is created by Nintendo. If you didn’t know this, oh dear. 
> 
> ~^\\*/^~
> 
> “I finally feel the universe expand  
> It's hidden in heartbeats  
> Exhales and in the hope of open hands”  
> - _Five,_ song by Sleeping At Last.

Tired.

Link was so... _tired._

As his feet slowed going uphill, the brittle grass seemed to cling to him, scraping and pricking tauntingly at his legs, whispering to his trembling limbs to fall into it’s grasp.  
Everything inside of him burned and ached as he waded through and up that yellowing, dry sea. His legs and feet were stinging from his many hours-long runaway from a hoard of Ganon’s cultists, bootless feet scraped and bruised from running on stones and through that desiccated field. His stomach clenched and growled and _gnawed_ at his sides for any substance to eat; it was around day three or four, Link honestly couldn’t tell, since the handful of burdock roots he had hastily grabbed by a blackened stream in the woods. The bleak sky above him was blanketed with dense grey clouds; a suffocating moist presence in the air that clung to his skin and promised of rain before nightfall. 

But rain, Link knew, that couldn’t quench. Because his Hyrule didn’t swallow. No, it gave up on thirst and life and growth a long time ago, right alongside with it’s people. 

And he cannot deny his own temptation to follow the bitter world. To lie down and just succumb to the heavy exhaustion, the pain numbing his sore body and lulling his fears to sleep with each throb. To _let_ the monsters catch him, and simply...give up.

But no. He simply could _not._ Something ingrained in him, in his very being, screamed against the mere thought of that, always wiping away the selfish thought before it lighted foot. Something as much apart of him as the golden symbol of the Triforce branded on the front of his left hand. Call it a hopeless dream, but Link hoped more than rest and freedom that, one day, his actions would someday quench to the unquenchable thing in his Hyrule, to give it hope. He had something unquenchable, as well. The unquenchable something apart and inside of him was different than one that would give up though; it was one to keep going. He felt it burning in his very lifeblood; the same golden blood mingled with the power of the Triforce that Ganon ordered his minions to sacrifice; resurrecting those _goddess-forsaken_ ashes from the grave and becoming the ruler of an already crumbling ~~wasteland~~ kingdom.

It is why the Moblins, Lynels, Achemen, Darknuts and so many other monsters alike never tired in their constant chase after him; the sacrificial victim he became.

Why he could not risk going into any villages, or Hyrule Castle, or ever again meeting any of the Zeldas, no matter how much he so desperately wanted to, for fear of putting them and the minuscule population of people his Hyrule was made up of into even more danger than they are already subjected to.

Why Link, despite the burning, pulsing stabs of pain shooting down from his ankles and up his spine, the chu jelly substance that his legs had become, and the continuous trembling of his weakened limbs from exertion and hunger just gritted his teeth, pumped his legs, and continued to run.

And kept running. 

And _running._

Determination and desperation being pushed to the forefront as a constant, dominant fire over pain.

Over being afraid and tired and tired of being afraid and hunted as prey.

And maybe, Link thought, just maybe, a burning and persistent hope for his hopeless, starving world fuelled him too. That hope maybe being a hopeless cause all by itself... 

...But being something that he’ll hold on to and protect, even if so.  
To hope that this will end one day; that everything he has done will not be for nothing at all. That his world still has some hope buried deep under it’s marred surface, waiting to be found.

Something he’d embrace with open, ready hands.

And, in the end, maybe someone...someone is waiting for him, as much as he waits to see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
